


The false nurse

by SlaveToGravity



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Hospital, Illness, M/M, Nurses, Other tags..., Psychology, Swearing, Violence, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToGravity/pseuds/SlaveToGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is false behind the iron doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The false nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll never stop saying that : I'm french. And I'm not very good at english. Si please, if there is any mistake, fault, whatever you call it, could you tell me ? I want to write a good text sithout any mistake just so you could read it properly, so please, tell me :3
> 
> And thank you, really thank you, "the witch's curse" has more than 200 hits ! It may seems like nothing, but I'm so fucking happy about that ! Thank you so much, you beautiful strangers out there, reading the shitty things that I write, thank you so much, I love ya all :}
> 
> Well, another thing to say : I'm not good at psychology, and I didn't know how to describe [ ] illness. Si if there is something bothering you in the story, just tell me.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture :3

" It's not like it was some stupid disease that could be cure with fucking medics, okay ? It's not that easy. He's not physically sick, he's mentally sick. He has some kind of mental illness too difficult to erase. He's got demons, pure ones, that could crush a baby's head in their bear hands. So no, throwing away this type of illness is way too difficult. Medicaments are useless. Speaking to him is useless sometimes too. And we can't bring back come of his good memories either, he would hurt another doctor. what could we do ? He's lost, completely, entirely lost. I wish I could give a hand, help in some kind of way, but all I can do right now is watching his pityful self behind a teinted window. I really wish I could do something, change his mind, but it's easier to say than to do. I wish my words could alter his entire world. But I'm just a nurse, right ? I'm here to take notes, that's all. I write, I report, I don't speak, I only breath. I wish, I really wish, I could help him. I'm so useless... "

          The place stayed silent for a moment. They stared at each other quietly, both waiting for something. Waiting for the time to fly away, waiting for the sun to go down, waiting for the sky to change its clear color, for the weather to change its mood. Thay waited. The incoherent tic-tac of the old and white clock was insanely resonating. The two grown and tired men stared at each other without even blinking. In Mark's head, it was some kind of stare-contest, that he should win to speak again. And after a few moments, the other man looked at his notes. Mark smiled sheepishly in his hands. He was kind of proud of him, somehow happy that he won a useless and inexistant contest. But quickly, the other man's voice resonated in the quiet room, cutting Mark's glory.

" Don't say that to yourself, mr Fishback. Maybe it's just a pass you should pass throught. Try to understand him, not help him. Throwing away his illness, and in the same time his demons, is not that easy, so just try to understand and to speak to him quietly. "

          Mark looked at the older man in front of him. Grey and black beard, tired and puffy green eyes, grey and old hair put in a good enough form, white coat, old shoes, cleaned like every morning, a upright posture and a strict but wrinkly face, the older man was surprisingly the typical doctor type. Mark felt strange. He laughed. Him, with his muscled body, his handsome face, his gorgeous clack and fluffy hair, his chocolate brown eyes and his alaways curious yet tired face, he didn't suit the job. He didn't look like a nurse at all. So much that he wondered if he wasn't just a bystander in this place. Mark laughed again. Of course not, he was a nurse here, it was his job. Why wouldn't he be after all ?

" He's one of the hardest patient I've ever had. Sometimes, he listens to me, he lets me help him, we talk like old buddies, about video games, movies, hobbies, and when he's tired, we only talk about formalities or even the weather. But sometimes, he's completely off, he becomes violent, he swears easily, he destroys everything around him. I become scared of him at those moments, and I don't want to be afraid of this young man. "

          The doctor looked closely at the files in his hands. Mentally disturbed, double-personnality, bipolar, the patient imagines being someone else. Mark looked at his hands, scratching his nails. The doctor looked again at his files with more precision.

" What was his name again ? "

          Mark's face became confused for a second. He seemed to look into his brain to find the name. His face suddenly lighten up. He stared intensely at the doctor's eyes, pride on his chocolate iris.

" Sean. His name is Sean Williame McLoughlin. But he wants me to call him Jack. And when he's into a crisis, he calls himself Anti. It's kind of stupid but it's really appropriate. He's the total opposite of his true self when he's into a crisis. "

          The doctor sighed heavily. He moved some papers before putting the useless ones in the white and little table at his right, where a bouquet of golden and red flowers was decorating the room. He looked at the room around him for a moment. Posters, doctorats, drawings, photos, pills. Everything was so wrong. The family wasn't helping at all. In contrary.

" - Why are you so into Sean ? Don't you think he's a lost cause ?  
\- And what ? Throwing away years and years of hard-work ? Jack is not a patient anymore, he's a friend, and I want to help my friend, to save him from crazyness.  
\- But don't you want to help yourself first ? "

          Mark looked surprised. He glared at the doctor, disgust in his eyes. He laughed. His eyes became darker than before. His sweet face melted into rage and hatred. He stood up quickly, throwing his false files. drawings and false pictures flew throught the room. The doctor took a little remote and put his thumb on the red button in the middle of it.

" - What are you fuckin' saying, moron ? I'm a nurse here, I'm helping crazy guys, I'm good, I'm not demented, so stop sayin' bullshit.  
\- I never said you were... "demented", mr Fishback, I said that maybe, letting go of Sean and working on helping your own self would be better.  
\- Shut up, I'm okay, I'm not fuckin' nuts, asshole. Jack's the crazy guy, not me. And right now, it seems like you're the tare here, you fuckin' useless doctor. "

          Mark took a step forward. He throw his hands on the doctor's face. The older man quickly pushed the red button. Two large men and two women, one taller than the other, ran in the room. The tall nurse took a syringe out from her little bag and, with the help of the two guards, pushed the plunger. Mark moved quickly, smashing the syringe away. The fragile object burst in the ground, letting a transparent liquid flying everywhere in the room. The nurse quickly took another syringe.

" - Please, Mark, calm down.  
\- Shut up, nurse ! Shut up ! "

          She grabbed Mark's shoulder another time and pressed the syringe. She pulled the plunger and, this time, the liquid went correctly under his skin. The two men took Mark away from the doctor. Mark was a mess, srceaming and fighting like a beast, like a possesed corpse. He disappeard behind the white walls, his screams weakly resonating in the corridor. The last woman helped the doctor and put some disinfectant on his bleeding face.

" - He did it again.  
\- He will never stop. He's a lost cause.  
\- Don't say that, I'm sure I can help him.  
\- And where does it lead you ? Each time, you end up bleeding. "

          Silence fell in the room, only covered by the sounds of the nurse's movements. She stopped and looked at the doctor.

" - He spoke about Jack again, right ?  
\- Yes, he did.  
\- He will never forget him. He was too attached.  
\- I guess you're right. He loved him too much. "

          They silently stood up. The nurse helped the doctor. She took his files spread in the ground. They exited teh room, closing the iron doors of the false male nurse's room behind them. Only remained Mark's false doctorates, his false diplomas, his false history, his false life and his destroyed mind behind the closed doors.


End file.
